


Before The Storm

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: She doesn't need him. Nope. She doesn't need that no good, cheating, prince. She's pregnant, and perfectly fine on her own without him. That's what she keeps telling herself. But Y/n cant help but to want him so bad. She misses him. But she wont give in to her wants. Because what she needs is to move on. For the sake of the baby growing within her. Hopefully they'll live a happy normal life without empty promises and broken 'I do'





	Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to let you know I've made a Twitter! Follow me for Twitter exclusive threads/fics and Polls about up and coming fics
> 
> @Lovelyisback
> 
> Also I dont know if I'll continue this. Im just clearing out my drafts rn

T'challa looked around the brightly colored ballroom as he entered. As he looked around he pulled down his mask as he instructed Okoye and they 2 other members of the Dora Milaje to split up. There were so many people here for this charity event and he knew it would take a long time before they found who they were looking for.   
  
Buttoning up his suits jacket T'Challa looked around once more before walking forward down the stairs. Okoye was next to him observing his composure.   
  
"My Prince, are you sure this is a good idea? I understand you miss her, we all do. But what if this is a trap?" she said gently grabbing his elbow making him turn to look at her.   
  
"Then that is a chance we have to take. I have to at least make sure she is or isn't here. I have to try." T'Challa said desperately making Okoye sigh as he walked out of her grip.   
  
"You know I want what is best for you My Prince, but are you sure this is what you want to do? You just lost your father. Take more time to mourn before your coronation. What if you see something you don't like?"   
  
"Another risk I'm willing to take to see her again." 

“Then you better not freeze.”

“Silly woman, I never freeze.”   
  
T'Challa looked up trying to find where all the other Dora Milaje were. Once he found them he made eye contact with the two to the right of the upper level and they discreetly shook there head as if they knew what he was asking.   
  
Turning his head to find the woman on the left he looked at them hopefully as he waited to make eye contact. He stared at them as they looked around for moments longer than the other women. Neither of them were looking his way, both seeming to be staring at the same thing.

"What are you staring at so hard? Do you see her?". T'challa said into the small button like com hopefully.

"We believe we have found them" Fabaka said and T'challa felt himself perk up.

"Really?"

"Yes my king. She's in a purple dress talking to a very tall and large white man. And..”

“And what!? Is there something wrong?”

"Uh no sir she looks absolutely stunning.” One responded. T'challa didn't need to hear another word before he separated from Okoye to head in the direction they were looking in.

"Just up ahead my king you will not miss her she's glowing." Jataura said. 

T'challa didn't think much about it but Okoye looked at the other Dora Milaje and confusion, not buying it one bit as she pressed to the privately comm between the other Dora Milaje. “What did you see that I should know about? You hesitated and most likely for a good reason. What do you mean by she's glowing?"

“General she pregnant, absolutely glowing, and she looks amazing if I might add."

"How far along?"she asked as she tried to catch up with T'challa.

"Far along to line up with when she's left"

Okoye made a sound of understanding trying to grab T'challa again after switching back to the original channel "My prince slow down.There is something you must know!" she called out.

"This might be my last chance. I can't. What if I lose her again?” T'challa said as he weaved through many people, moving faster than he was before at the thought of never seeing you again. Once he got near the center there was a clearing he hastily looked around, hoping to find her in the crowd and in the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of her body shape in a purple dress.

"She's getting away my prince."

"Yeah, I see that Jataura, thank you. Now try and cut her off, make sure she doesn't leave."

He could practically see their nods as he jogged into the direction she was going, but before he could reach her he bumped into a man wearing three gold rings and a chain necklace with silhouette of a wolf. He turned around and gave T'challa a smile, to the untrained eye the smile look genuine, but T'challa can see something more Sinister in those eyes as the gold canine tooth reflected the bright lights of the ballroom.

"Hey there buddy! Where's the fire?" he chuckled.

T'challa side glanced at him as he lost sight of the woman he was after. Okoye caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she looked at the unknown man. She stepped in between them putting some space between the two just in case the man was as shady as he looked.

"The rest of you, follow her and get her somewhere where I - we can talk to her in private" he whispered into the com

"We're on it sir."

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one. Even if I was it's none of your concern now if you excuse us…" T'challa started as he platonically placed his hand on the small of Okoye's back trying to lead her away from the unknown man before they caused a scene. As she was slowly lead away Okoye stared at the man trying to find fault within him as he side steps to back their path.

"What's the rush? I mean you bumped it to me, so we might as well get to know each other. Seeing that you made me spill champagne on my suit."

"I apologize sir but seeing where we are, I'm sure you can afford a new one." T'challa snarled trying to push past him.

"I guess you didn't get the message boy. I mean…" He started to unbutton his soiled suit jacket to show how his dress shirt hugs his muscular body ever-so-slightly. Okoye quickly got In-between them ready to take out her spear any moment. He gave them a smirk showing off his gold canine and she let out a loud whistle. All around them whistles just as loud were blown and burly looking men made their presence known. "You're not going anywhere."

  
  


\----

You were carefully weaving through the men and women around you in the large ballroom. Exchanging soft greeting and how do you dos. Being pregnant in a room full of crooks, gamblers, and politicians gave you the benefit of the doubt of safety and innocence. Which was perfect for the mission you were on. You stood near the center of the room sporting a glass of water as you rubbed your belly slowly as you felt movement within it. You were 22 weeks (~4.5 months) a long and proudly showing, but that didn't get rid of the stress you had. If anything it increased it. As you looked around you immediately noticed the newcomers and a frown graced your face. This was the last place you expected him to be and the last place you hoped to see him. Turning on your heels you decided to re-group as you pulled up you mask to finish your glass of water.

Time passed and you saw them before they saw you . No matter how hard or how well the Dora Mijile disguise themselves they were never truly hidden from your sight. You continued to talk to the man in front of you, but he could tell you were tense.

"What's wrong my little Wildflower?" you looked up at the man in front of you, his brown pompadour hair was slicked back and his blue and brown cat like eyes were filled with concern as he placed his ring covered fingers on your shoulder. "Is it the little one?"

You've known this man for a while now and he was like an older sibling to you at this point, but he could still never replace your own. And you've grown close over the last few months due to the jobs you took.

"Nothing my good friend. I have just seen some old faces and I think I should get going now."

"Do you need backup? You know me and the guys got you right? Even if this is a mission from the director himself."

Y/n smiled, she recently joined shield and the small group of friends that she made already felt like family. There was about six of them in the group but 10 for the mission, everyone was pretty close even if they had their differences, they still had each other's backs.

"I know, but I don't want you to worry about me. Focus on the mission. The person we're looking for can't be long. Don't jeopardize the mission for me." she said as she discreetly looked at the Dora Milaje and then partying people. It was as if someone was separating them, and the person was getting closer. She gave the man a hug and a small pleading smile "Please don't kill anyone. I'll see you later."

Her beautiful royal purple gown shaped her body and baby bump perfectly as it flowed behind her. Pulling down her mask Y/n made her way through the crowd spotting the Dora Milaje that was already closing in.

**Author's Note:**

> Support me on ko-fi for quicker updates! ko-fi.com/anonyomous_lover_3


End file.
